


Undercover Couple

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Guns, Hitman AU, Kissing, M/M, poison referenced, smut at the end, undercover dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael is a hitman working a job undercover at a masquerade party when he accidentally slips up. Trevor is sent in to help as a back up and things escalate.





	Undercover Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was an idea I came up with in a few minutes and accidentally turned into 4,000+ words of nonsense. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also excuse the way it’s all over the place, and the fact that I can’t write smut lmao)

Michael was getting orders from the boss just like any other day. Another corrupt politician he needed to take out. Getting briefed on missions was always the boring part. Michael enjoyed the thrill of executing them. He liked having to go undercover and blend in with the situation. He liked sneaking around back rooms and finding out the most creative ways to kill. It was almost like a game to him.

So here he was all dressed up in a suit. He had a mask covering his face and two drinks in hand. He was at a masquerade party in celebration for the newest governor, Henry Fink. Fink had a habit of sticking his nose in someone else’s territory. Hence why Michael was being paid a lot for than normal for this. He didn’t know exactly what Fink had done, but he did know he couldn’t mess this up.

He was weaving through the crowd with eyes on Fink. The man was standing at one of the tables near the back greeting whoever came up. Michael had planned to go up to him and offer a poisoned drink. It was an amateur move, but Michael was honestly just in it for the money. He was walking towards him with both drinks in hand and this lovely smile on his face to throw anyone off.

He saw one a woman sneak over to a guard and whisper something just as Michael was walking up to Fink. The guard gave Michael a quick look and- Shit, shit, shit. He’s been compromised. The woman must’ve seen Michael slip the pill into the drink. Goddammit. He needed a distraction and a new way to take down this target. He started to walk away with confidence. A discrete exit that wouldn’t put anyone off as the guards started to move towards him.

Then he felt an arm slip around his waist and a hand grabbing the poisoned drink. “Oh, there you are, babe.” The voice was definitely not familiar, and it put Michael on edge. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he turned to face this figure. A smug faced man stood beside him. With black hair slicked back and a mask covering most of his features apart from the deep brown eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin. He was a couple inches taller than Michael himself but was fairly attractive. “I’ve been looking for you wondering where my drink was.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael whispered low enough for only the man to hear. “I’m getting them off your trail, dumbass,” the man replied as he started to lead Michael away. Michael went with him until they were out of earshot of any guards. More specifically in the restroom. The man moved away from Michael and held a hand out to him. “I’m Trevor Collins, Department B.” Michael shook his hand, “Michael Jones, Department A.” “I see you work in the agency too. You must be a rookie,” Trevor said in almost an amused tone.

Michael huffed, “I’m not a rookie. Five years in and I just make one missed calculation, and they send some goddamn pretty boy after me.” “Aw, you think I’m pretty,” Trevor’s voice came out almost teasingly. Michael rolled his eyes and went to tug off his mask. “Shut the actual fuck up. Do you know how close I was to getting him?” He heard the sound of splashing water and glanced over to see Trevor pouring out the glasses. “You were caught by a civilian,” Trevor noted without even so much as a glance at Michael, “Without me swooping in, those guards would’ve had your head on a platter.”

“Whatever man.” Michael looked at his own face in the mirror. Trevor was right, but Michael wouldn’t admit it. He could see Trevor next to him in the mirror removing his own mask. ‘Oh fuck’ was Michael’s first thought. “Oh, fuck what?” Trevor asked, and Michael froze. He had said that out loud. “Wh-uh... I didn’t say anything?” Michael hoped his words came out smooth, but they definitely didn’t. “You know, Michael. You’re two for one today,” Trevor said with the confidence Michael lost, “Calling me pretty earlier and getting shocked when I took off my mask. Would’ve thought we were actually dates.”

“Let’s just… get this over with. I’m getting my money and leaving,” Michael huffed. He splashed some water on his face before putting the mask back on. Trevor did the same. “Yeah okay. Let’s go. Better let me do the work this time,” Trevor teased him slightly. Michael rolled his eyes again, “Got a plan then?” Trevor nodded, “If we move in together to get close to him while pretending to mingle, we can get the guards when they move upstairs. Then we get Fink and get out.”

Trevor gave Michael a minute or two to get the plan down. Then he held a hand out to him. “Come on sweetheart,” Trevor had a devious smirk on his face that Michael hated. Michael took his hand anyway and started to walk out with him. “Don’t you dare make a move on me,” Michael mumbled as he walked out with him. “Aw come on. You’re taking the fun out of it,” Trevor laughed. “Remind me to talk to Ramsey and get you as far away from me as fucking possible,” Michael muttered under his breath.

He quickly slipped into the person’s they were supposed to be portraying once they were out the door. He leaned into Trevor’s side and felt his arm around his waist in an oddly domestic way. They were laughing at nothing as they slipped into the crowd. Michael felt relaxed like this, with this man he didn’t know. It worried him just a little.

Trevor spotted Fink this time and leaned close to Michael’s ear. “He’ll be going upstairs soon so let’s start making our way up to the balcony,” Trevor whispered to Michael who nodded. They started to walk that way and walk up the stairs. Michael could hear Fink and his guards making their way up behind them. It was too soon for them to be walking up. Trevor tugged Michael into a closet and moved them both against the wall. Michael was pressed against his chest in the most cheesy romance movie type of way. Trevor shushed him quietly and pointed towards the small cracks in the closet door.

Michael glanced through to see if he could see anything, but the hands on his waist pulling him close to a warm, slender body were far too distracting. Do not fall for a coworker you don’t even know, Michael actually had to tell himself. He tried to listen to himself, but they way Trevor looked in the dim lighting of the closet just sharpened his features. Trevor made some hand motion to tell Michael they needed to move out soon. He watched his hand moving to his own waist as he pulled out a silenced pistol. Did he have that the whole time?

Michael moved back as much as he could from him to pull out his own silenced pistol and nodded. He almost missed the domesticated nature. Trevor pushed the door open with his foot and took out one guard as Michael took out the other. “Would you like the honor?” Trevor joked around with his gun aimed at the terrified Fink. “Why thank you,” Michael smirked. It took one bullet to take the man out before he was falling back and hitting the ground in a bloody mess.

“Let’s bolt before the others show,” Trevor was saying suddenly. Michael was bolstering his gun just like Trevor. Then his hand was being grabbed, and he is being pulled towards the door of the room.

“Shit,” Trevor whispered sharply. “What?” Michael questioned as Trevor pushed him back against the wall. “Guards are early. They must’ve called in,” Trevor explained, “We need to throw them off.” Michael could hear the footsteps and knew he needed to think fast. He took in a deep breath knowing the one thing that would make people uncomfortable enough not to bother someone.

He cupped Trevor’s cheeks despite the weird look and pulled him in for a kiss just as the guards walked by. Michael felt weirdly natural in the kiss. He didn’t like how he really liked the feel of Trevor’s lips on his, but he really liked how Trevor melted into the kiss to make it even more natural. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever, but it had really only been a few minutes.

When they did pull away, the guards were in the room. Trevor wasn’t even saying anything after. He was just pulling Michael away and down the stairs. Michael followed with the thought on his mind. Did Trevor feel anything from that or was it strictly work? The answer to that question was anything but obvious by the stoic look on the younger man’s face. Michael didn’t even notice that they were outside already.

“Do you have a car?” Trevor asked him. Michael nodded, “I have a bike in the back.” “A bike? Are you serious?” Trevor let out this amused laugh. Michael rolled his eyes and started to lead him towards the bike, “What’s so wrong about it?” Trevor tossed his hands in an exasperated manner, “Nothing! I just didn’t expect someone to take a motorcycle to a suit and tie event.” “Oh fuck off! It’s perfectly acceptable and a fast getaway,” Michael argued.

So here Michael was, sitting on his bike as he waved through traffic with Trevor’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his chest flush against Michael’s back. He was being a bit more careful while driving this time. He did notice the way Trevor’s grip tightened around him but never knew it was solely because Trevor wanted to be closer. Not because he was scared they would crash.

—

After giving the information to their boss, Trevor suggested to Michael that they should go out for celebratory drinks on him. Michael wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity for a free drink so he agreed. They decided to take a cab there for the inevitability of them both getting shitfaced.

Trevor was sat on Michael’s left at the bar. They both ordered some kind of scotch and were making small talk with a few personal questions. It was nice. Michael hadn’t just gotten to know someone like this is a long while. While getting to know him, Michael was becoming more fond of Trevor. They were a couple glasses in and nearing on borderline drunk.

“So that little stunt you pulled at the stairs-“ “Strictly business,” Michael interrupted before Trevor could say anything else. “Strictly business, huh? Then why was your tongue in my mouth?” Trevor sounded so confident in his words, and Michael actually spit out his drink. “Holy fucking shit, Trevor. You just go right in, don’t you?” Michael was laughing nervously. “Oh come on. Tell me you didn’t feel something,” Trevor was smirking through his words now. Michael wasn’t drunk enough for this. No, he needed another scotch.

Michael furrowed his brows at the younger man, “So what if I did?” Trevor’s smirk only grew, “Maybe I did too. Maybe it was a little more than strictly business.” “Gonna do something about it, Collins?” Michael was sipping on another drink now and leaning a bit more of his weight on the counter of the bar. He was expecting some flirty remark from Trevor. Maybe a stupid pickup line or something. He wasn’t expecting Trevor to grab his chin in both a soft yet assertive way. He wasn’t expecting Trevor to pull him into a kiss. This kiss wasn’t like the one in the stairway. This kiss was planned and persistent.

Michael didn’t know exactly how to react. The alcohol was making his brain unresponsive, but his body was moving for him. He was kissing Trevor back, and the angle was a bit off. It was rushed, but it was good. Michael had already forgotten his first mantra. Maybe falling for one coworker was okay. Unless Trevor was messing with him. Unless this was a joke and he was going to be teased for this. The look in Trevor’s eyes when they pulled back definitely said otherwise.

“Your place is nearby, right?” Trevor was asking and suddenly his words were more slurred than before. Michael didn’t even question how he knew, he just nodded and finished his drink. Trevor slapped a few bills down on the wooden counter to pay for their drinks. He slipped an arm around Michael’s waist as they were headed for the door. Michael hailed them a cab and nearly melted in his skin at the pair of lips on his cheek trailing to his jaw.

The cab ride consisted of the most torturous teasing Michael had ever endured. He had become one of the people in the back of a Lyft ride who are making out almost the whole time, and he didn’t really know how to feel about that. They were stumbling into Michael’s apartment when they arrived. Michael had a bit of trouble with the key, but what time they lost outside, Trevor made up for inside. He was kissing Michael in the most aggressive yet sappy way with his hands grabbing at Michael's waist to press him against the wall right next to the door.

Michael wasn’t even making an effort to fight for the dominance in this situation. He was too caught up in the way it felt to have Trevor completely in control right now. He barely felt his shirt being pushed up until he felt the cold tips of Trevor’s slender fingers trailing up his sides now. It was methodical the way Trevor was moving now. One hand in Michael’s hair to push his head back to make the angle of the kiss less awkward and the other hand simply exploring his chest under his shirt. Michael had always been in Trevor’s position when he was with someone, and now that it was flipped, Michael was simply enjoying the ride.

Trevor parted from his lips and ducked his head only to attach them to Michael’s neck. His hips making a slight effort to rut against Michael in the dirtiest way. Michael tilted his head up and closed his eyes. His hands were pressing into Trevor’s shoulders in some fit to push him away but pull him closer at the same time. Everything was going nice and slow. Michael liked that. Then Trevor nipped at his neck and he actually gasped. “A little warning first,” he mumbled out and squeezed at Trevor’s shoulders. The younger man just chuckled and kissed at the spot, “Sorry, sorry.”

“Bedroom?” Trevor was asking before Michael could say anything else. He pulled away enough to steal a quick kiss from him. Michael slipped out of his grip to take his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. He could feel Trevor’s hands on his waist as soon as they were in the room. They slid up and pulled his shirt with them. Michael shivered slightly at the cold air biting at his bare skin. He shifted to help Trevor get his shirt off. It was discarded before Trevor was tugging off his own to add to the pile.

Michael felt odd and strangely sober standing there shirtless in front of him. Trevor let out a chuckle. Michael almost curled into himself. Oh god, he wasn’t attractive enough for Trevor. “Is that a Triforce tattoo on your shoulder?” Trevor asked cashing Michael to his arm. “Uh yeah,” Michael shrugged and bit his lip. “You’re such a nerd,” Trevor was nearly giggling as he moved closer to Michael to steal another kiss, “Kinda cute.” Michael was flustered to high hell at this point. Trevor running his hands along Michael’s biceps and chest and any piece of skin he could wasn’t helping.

Michael gained a bit of confidence. Enough to grab the waistband of Trevor’s jeans and tug at them. Enough to work open his zipper. He completely lost the confidence when Trevor pushed him back on the bed. Michael huffed as he propped himself up on his elbows and- Oh holy shit. This view was so much better. Michael hadn’t noticed the way Trevor’s hair was ruffled from removing his shirt or the way his skin clung to his bones in the perfect way to make him skinny and still good looking. Or how he had the faintest outline of abs on his stomach, and his jeans were hanging low on his hips now and showing just how excited he was. Michael would be lying if he said that he wasn’t in the same predicament.

“Damn…” The word rolled off Michael’s tongue before he could stop himself. “Like what you see?” Trevor smirked as he moved on the bed with legs on either side of Michael’s. “Yeah I do,” Michael moved his hands to run across Trevor’s chest. Trevor was ducking down again to press a few kisses to Michael’s jaw. He rolled his hips forward in the perfect way to force a noise from Michael’s throat. Michael moved his hands to Trevor’s hips in a weak attempt to do something. Yet, Trevor was doing it again, and Michael really needed the rest of this constricting clothing off of them both.

Trevor seemed to notice as he started to work at Michael’s jeans. He shuffled to get his own off before helping Michael out of his. Both pairs were tossed astray along with their boxers. Michael was getting self-conscious, but Trevor was back at kissing all over his neck and shoulders to keep him distracted. His hands were moving down Michael’s body, and soon Michael was squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh fuck.” Either Trevor was good with his hands or Michael was desperate. Maybe a bit of both.

Trevor grinned against his neck while moving his hand ever so slightly to pull quiet moans out of Michael. He swiped the pad of his thumb over the tip and Michael shuttered at the feeling. Trevor was really good with his hands. Michael leaned his head back into the pillow under him. His jaw was hanging open ever so slightly. He couldn’t tell with closed eyes, but Trevor was basking in this sight. Trevor kept this up for a few for minutes until Michael was nearly squirming under him.

“Do you have lube?” Trevor asked despite the awkwardness of the question. Michael sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow, “Bottom drawer of the dresser.” Trevor nodded and moved off him to shuffle through the dresser. Michael watched him from behind with a slight smirk on his face. “Michael?” Trevor called causing Michael to hum a response. “I found it, but you really have Super Mario boxers?” Trevor was giggling now. “Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing looking at my boxers?” Michael huffed at him as Trevor   
came back over. “Hey don’t get all embarrassed! They were in the drawer already. Plus I’ve already seen you naked so…”

Michael covered his face with his hands, “Trevor please. Just shut the fuck up already.” Trevor laughed, uncapping the bottle and leaning down to peck his lips. “Aw come on. You love it. Look how flustered you are,” Trevor teased. Michael moved a hand down to pinch at the inside of the younger man’s thigh. Trevor yelped and swatted at him. Michael uncovered his face to show off his smirk. “You’re an ass,” Trevor whined. Michael shrugged, “Well you’re about to fuck mine.” Michael liked the way Trevor got flustered at that now.

He pulled him down into a kiss, finally acting on his need for some kind of action. Trevor took note of this. Michael heard the click of a bottle opening and felt a cold hand moving down his body. He let out a gasp at the cold pad of a finger pressing against his entrance. Trevor smirked against his lips as he teased him ever so slightly. Michael shifted at his touch to try and get something a little more. Trevor gave in after a few minutes to slip a finger in. He spend his sweet time prepping Michael getting the older man to nearly squirm before he found him to be ready.

Trevor was lubing himself up now when Michael doing his best to stay still. Trevor leaned down to suck a mark against Michael’s neck. Michael leaned his head to the side slightly. He knew he would have to cover that up in the morning, but his mind was too clouded by lust to comprehend. “You look so good like this,” Trevor mumbled against his neck, “So good.” “Don’t butter me up,” Michael mumbled. He could feel Trevor lining up at his entrance and he mentally prepped himself. “Ready?” Trevor asked him with a kiss to his jaw. Michael hummed and nodded as best as he could.

Michael and Trevor shared some sort of grunt as he slowly pushed in. “Fuck,” Michael muttered under his breath. Trevor littered a few kissed to his neck, “You’re doing great. Just give me the word and I’ll stop.” “It’s okay. It’s just… been awhile,” Michael let out a breath. Trevor hummed against his neck, giving Michael time to adjust before bottoming out. Not much had even happened yet, and Michael’s head was already spinning. One minute he was working a job with him, and the next he was in bed with him.

When Trevor started moving, that’s when Michael really lost it. The man was skilled and Michael absolutely knew it. He wasn’t much to make noise in bed, but between the movements of his hips and the mouth making a mess against his neck, Michael was an absolute wreck. Trevor seemed to be the same with the quiet sighs escaping his lips. Michael tried to shift one of his hands down to help himself chase this high he was riding. He felt a hand grasping both his wrists to hold them above his head. Michael let out a needy whine that he wouldn’t admit to later.

Trevor moved his hand from Michael’s wrists with a demand to keep them there. Michael’s breath hitched as Trevor’s hand started to trail down his body and started to work him like before. Michael arching into the touch, and nearly letting out a sob at the pleasure. With just the perfectly angled thrust and twisted of Trevor’s hand, Michael was swirling with that ecstatic feeling. He let out a groan at Trevor worked him until he was near overstimulation. Michael’s hands clutched at the pillows under his head as Trevor sped up his thrusts to help himself. Michael moved one hand to pull him into a kiss just as he came. They parted from the kiss and stared at each other breathlessly for a few seconds. Trevor slowly pulled out and propped himself up beside Michael.

Michael took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before he looked at Trevor. “If you’re staying, I suggest we wash off. I need to,” he mumbled out tiredly with a croaky voice. Trevor hummed and sat up a bit, “Where’s your bathroom?” Michael pointed halfheartedly to a door on the far wall. Trevor nodded as he got up and walked over to it. Michael laid back and watched him. Trevor came back after a bit with a wet cloth and boxers on. He flashed Michael the sweetest smile as he cleaned him off, handing him his boxers as well. Michael thanked him while he pulled on his boxers.

They both laid back in the bed. Michael on his side and Trevor pressed up against his back. He had one arm draped over Michael’s waist. It was too domestic, but Michael would be lying if he said he hated it. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes. Trevor placed a chaste kiss to the back of Michael’s neck. “Better make a nice breakfast for me tomorrow,” Trevor mumbled against his skin causing Michael to snort. “Yeah okay. You’re getting whatever I make and you’re not gonna complain for shit,” he jokingly fired back. Trevor laughed, and Michael could’ve sworn it was the best thing he had ever heard. “Night Michael,” Trevor yawned. Michael yawned too, “Night Trevor.” 


End file.
